


Part Four -- Roy

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Room of Hot Guys [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Swearing, felroy, roylicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's days, and nights, are filled with too many hot guys. What's a girl to do?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Four -- Roy

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so I did it. Roy/Felicity fluff...enjoy!  
> (Before Roy story line really kicked into gear on the TV show---you know what I mean if you you’re all caught up with the current season 2.)  
> Also, for some reason, this one is longer than the others...

Felicity needed a drink. QC work was slowly killing her brain. Vigilantly work was slowly killing her faith in human kind. And all of it was slowly killing her social life!  She hadn’t even been in her apartment recently during daylight!

The bar wouldn't be open for another hour, but she knew SOMEONE would be up there.

So she yanked out her hair tie to let her hair relax from her tight ponytail, and then stomped away from her computers and marched up the stairs.  Oliver and Digg didn't even stop wailing on each other.

Some very non-Verdant music was playing as she reached the bar.  Hmmmm, she liked it, recognized it...

"Damnit, who is this again?" she asked herself.

"Arctic Monkeys," announced a voice from behind the bar.  Roy stood up and Felicity jumped in surprise.

"Oh!  Roy!" she gasped. "Right," she listened a few more seconds, "yeah, 'Brainstorm', I think?"

The young man nodded, eyeing her warily.

"Don't worry, club's not open, I don't care what you play, and I won't tell Oliver.” She sighed and slumped onto the nearest stool.

Roy’s eyes shifted around the bar and rested on her.  “Uhh, can…I get you anything, Ms. Smoak?”

Felicity rolled her eyes.  “First, GOD YES! A red wine.  And second, we’re both fellow slaves for the Queens, so please call me Felicity?”

He smirked and went to fetch a red.  Felicity laid her head on the cool bar top and moaned loudly.

“Having a long day?” asked a smooth voice from behind her.  She sat up and turned to look at a man wearing a casual but nice suit.  He was holding a big box labeled with some kind of beer and after he set it atop the bar, he smiled at her.  He was good looking, Felicity decided.

“Something like that,” she coyly answered.  The man moved closer.  “I’m Felicity,” she offered her hand.

“Peter Hoss, from Keller Beer Imports, nice to meet you.” He shook her hand firmly and stepped closed, into her personal space, really, and leaned in.

“Can I do anything to make this long day better?”

While it was nice to know men still wanted to flirt with her, this wasn’t how she liked it.  This guy was too much too fast and she had absolutely no patience left for it.  She pursed her lips and pulled her hand away.

“No, thank you. I’m just taking a break between…meetings.”  She slid off her stool to move away from him.  “But thanks for the offer.”

Peter grabbed her arm and held it on the bar top.  “Oh, come now, Felicity,” he grinned.  “Surely I can buy you a drink.”  He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.  “Don’t you want to get to know me better?”

She tried to pull her arm free but he held it down.  “Let me go.”  He did but by then he had his other hand skimming along her back.  She inhaled sharply.  Just what she needed, a creepy clueless loser was just the cherry on top of her week.  “Please.  You don’t want to mess with me here.”  She knew there was a monitor in the cave below that cycled through all the club’s security cameras.

Peter laughed.  “I’m not too worried; you’re just a delicate little thing.” Ok, that was just insulting!  She opened her mouth to really lay into him when he was suddenly yanked backwards.  The force of the move knocked Felicity off her feet, too, and she whacked her head on a stool as she went down.

“What the--.” Peter gasped from the floor.

“She said no, asshole!”  Felicity brushed her hair off her face and looked up at Roy glaring down at the other man.  “Get the fuck out of here before something happens that we will all regret.”

“Do you know who I--.”

“I don’t care, dude.”  Roy gripped Peter’s arm and roughly shoved him toward the door.  “Out.”

Peter swore and marched out.  Roy blew out a deep breath and turned to offer his hand to Felicity.

“You ok?” he asked as she gripped his hand and he easily lifted her.

“Uhh,” she felt pain and touched her forehead.

“Shit, you’re bleeding!”  He lifted her again, sitting her on a stool and then his hands were gently moving her hair aside.  “Doesn’t look deep.  Probably just needs a band aid.  Let me clean it up to be sure.”

“Um, Ok,” but he was already around the bar getting the first aid kit.  Felicity really looked at him this time.  He was a little younger than her and she knew he and Thea were friends; but she wasn’t sure if they were more than that.  Although, watching how his arm muscles flexed and his torso muscles moved under his white t-shirt, Felicity was pretty sure Thea was an idiot if she wasn’t doing—DATING, dating this guy.

“Here,” he handed her a glass of red wine and she laughed.  He looked up from wetting a cloth at the sink and gave her a confused look with his soulful blue eyes.  “What? Is that a bad one? I don’t really know wine…”

She sipped it and smiled.  “No, it’s perfect, thanks.”  He nodded shyly and came around the bar with his supplies.

“So, um, want me to…?” and he held up the damp towel.  When she nodded, he gingerly pushed back her hair again and dabbed slowly.  He was concentrating hard and seemed nervous.  It was extremely attractive, a nervous hot guy tending her injury.  She sighed contently.

“Did that hurt?”  He pulled his hand back and gazed at her.

“No no, it, it just feels good, that’s all.”  Now she was nervous and she was sure she was blushing.  But his expression shifted when she said those words, and his eyes peered deeply into hers.  “Don’t stop,” she suddenly whispered.

He swallowed and nodded.  He returned his hand to hold her hair and finished clearing the blood.  “Yeah, not bad.  Only a tiny scrape.”  He tossed the towel onto the bar.  His softly touched the tips of his fingers over the scrape, pressing slightly.  She hissed softly at the pain.  “Sorry.”  He smoothed couple fingers over same area.  “A bit of a bump, and it will probably be a nice bruise soon, but I think one band aid will be good enough.”

She bit her lip and whispered, “Ok.”  And then, because her life couldn’t possibly get any more frustrating, Roy stepped closer, basically between her knees, and lightly blew his breath over her injury.  She knew it was to dry her skin for the band aid to stick, but oh, crap.  It felt REALLY good.

His breath had a hint of something sweet, like a cherry coke or something, and it was slightly warm.  She badly wanted to press her thighs together but that’s where Roy was, so she didn’t.  She closed her eyes instead and focused on not releasing the moan his gentle touches produced.  She felt him smooth her hair back again and then the soft but firm press of the band aid.

“How’s that feel?” he asked as he trailed one hand through her hair and the other cupped her cheek.  Did he know his thumb was stroking her cheek?  Or that his other hand had stopped and was now holding the back of her neck?

“Good,” she whimpered.  “It feels…great…actually…Roy…”

He smiled and bent forward.  His lips kissed her band aid, his hands moved to cup her face, and he moved his kiss to her eyebrow.  And then her cheek and finally her lips.  It was a slow, heated kiss, just lips.  Until she pulled on his shirt to force him closer to her.  Then they both opened their lips and hungrily devoured.  Yup, that really was the only word Felicity could think of.

She ran her hands over his shirt and groaned as she felt his abs.  He whispered, “fuck,” and moved his hands down and around to squeeze her ass.

He pulled her up so she was fully pressed against him.  When his erection made itself known, her hands lowered and gripped him through his pants.  She felt his whole body twitch.

They both stopped the kiss at the same time and parted, panting.  She closed her eyes contently.  Felicity couldn’t fight it and decided a grin was acceptable just then.

“Why are you smiling?” a confused Roy asked.  Felicity opened her eyes to look at him, but he wasn’t in front of her.  “Ms. Sm—Felicity?  Maybe you hit your head harder than we thought.”

Ohfrackcrapdamnitalltohell!

He was still behind the bar getting the first aid kit.  She chocked down her surprise and sexual frustration and laid the good side of her face back on the bar top.

“You have no idea, Roy.  Seriously.  No.  Idea.”  Why was the universe having so much fun tormenting her with all these badly timed fantasies?  Plus, Oliver and Diggle would not be thrilled to see she had hurt her head again.

Yup, add another friggin’ cherry to the Crap Sundae of Felicity’s Week.

Stupid hot guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do we need some more daydreams? Let me know :)


End file.
